monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cottonmouth255/Monster Hunter Adventure G
Greetings, and many great hellos! I just recently had the idea for a new MH game I could create. This one is called Monster Hunter Adventure G, and unlike other MH games, it focuses mostly on a main storyline that takes the character through many hunts before the final boss is finally slain. Speaking of characters, there are several things that make this not your average Monster Hunter game. Here are a few of the changes I've made... Features * Unlike other Monster Hunter games, you can't customize your character. You can choose between a male and female hunter - Taka and Illeera (from MHD). * The story involves Taka/Illeera journeying from their home region, the Central World, to a new region. Along the way, a mysterious beast attacks, and they almost lose their life before reaching a village. * Instead of a Felyne/Shakalaka comrade, you have the other character to support you (so if you're playing as Taka, Illeera will be your hunting partner). You can purchase and equip armor and weapons to suit both characters. * Like all games in the franchise, the game consists of taking Quests and slaying monsters, all the while preparing for the final boss. There is no online city, with Low, High, and G-Rank Quests being provided in the character's village. * Underwater combat is present. * There are no new elements or statuses included in the game. Returning Monsters Returning monsters include: * Flying Wyverns - Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Diablos, Black Diablos, Gurenzeburu, and Anorupatisu * Pseudowyverns - Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Akantor, Ukanlos, and Odeibatorasu * Leviathans - Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Rare Lagiacrus, and Gobul * Bird Wyverns - Hypnocatrice, Bright Hypnocatrice, and Yian Garuga * Brute Wyverns - Abiorugu and Abiorugu Subspecies New names for returning Frontier monsters are as follows: Grenzebar, Anorupristus, Okanoth, Biorugos, and Polar Biorugos. New Monsters New monsters are: * Flying Wyvern - alpha Remobra * Herbivore - alpha Burukku * Pseudowyverns - tiger wyvern and new giant Pseudowyvern * Leviathans - electric ray, gem-covered, and stonefish * Bird Wyverns - three new raptors and roadrunner * Brute Wyverns - wyvern based on Therizinosaurus and nose-bladed wyvern * Neopterons - mantis and moth * Elder Dragons - classic Western Dragon, giant tree-covered dragon, and spider-like monster Also, a new monster similar to the serpent in MH4 is included. Agsolestea, Dark Agsolestea, Necrocula, Smoky Gobul and Lumidusa from MHD are included. New Monster Names * The roadrunner monster's name is Dustidra. Its subspecies is called the Willow Dustidra. * The raptors are known as Royal Yarcha, Royal Larcha, and Royal Jarcha. * The Remobra boss's name is Great Remobra, and its subspecies is called the Vermillion Remobra. * The giant Pseudowyvern's name is Ikanora. * The Burukku boss's name is Bullarallo, and its minions' name is Burallo. * The electric ray is called Lectorayda, and its subspecies' name is Jet Lectorayda. * The spider-like Elder Dragon is called Malerakni. Areas New areas are: * The Blasted Badland, a volcanic region which serves as the starting area in the game. Cool Drinks are required in the upper areas. * The Mountainous Plain, a temperate area that consists of plains and cliffs. * The Primeval Jungle, a swamp-like area that requires Cool Drinks in certain areas due to the humidity. * The Dry Expanses, a desert/cavern area. Cool Drinks are required in all areas at night, and in the caves all the time. Hot Drinks are required in the open areas. * The Subzero Snowfield, an icy, polar region. Hot Drinks are required in every area. * The Tropical Valley, which is unlocked in High Rank. * One-area regions are as follows - the Dark Abyss, Crumbling Ruins, Great Canyon, and Doomed Plateau. Underwater combat is available in the Blasted Badland, Primeval Jungle, Subzero Snowfield, and Tropical Valley. Lava Canyon and Polar Zone return from MHP3. The Tower area returns from MHFU. So, what do you all think of this idea? ~ Cottonmouth25 (Cm25) Category:Blog posts